Jogo de amor em Tókio
by ea mousse
Summary: Sakura se muda pra Europa após o divorcio de seus pais e após cinco anos, ela volta pra criar muiita confusão se se apaixonar bastante ao lado de Tenten. //descriçãodemerda
1. Chapter 1

[i]_ ObS.: Essa fic contem um pouco de hentai. A autora não se responsabiliza por nenhum nariz sangrando. Espero que gostem ! _[/i]

[b]** Untitled**

Cap. #1 [/b]

Nossa história começa à 5 anos atrás, um trio de amigas de 12 anos conversava no pátio de uma escola da Califórnia.

[...]: Meninas, tenho uma coisa muito séria pra contar pra vocês... – uma menina de cabelos róseos, olhos de esmeralda, usava o uniforme da escola que era composto de uma blusa de botões branca, saia xadrez azul, meias brancas até os joelhos, sapatos pretos e pra finalizar um colete azul.

[...]: Deixa de bobeira, Sakura... conta logo o que é... – uma menina de cabelos negros e azulados, olhos perolados e usava o uniforme da escola.

[...]: Não apressa ela, Hinata... – uma menina de cabelos lisos e achocolatados assim como seus olhos e usava o uniforme da escola.

Sakura: Obrigada, Tenten... bom, o que eu quero dizer é que... eu vou sair do colégio, na verdade vou me mudar, vou sair do país...

Hinata: O que?! Ta de brincadeira, né?

Sakura: Tenho cara de estar mentindo?

Tenten: Mais, você não pode ir... por que você vai mudar??

Sakura: Meus pais vão se divorciar... e eu vou morar com a minha mãe na Europa... - deixando lágrimas caírem.

Tenten: Não adianta! Você não vai! Eu não quero isso! Sempre foi nós duas! – deixando as lágrimas percorrerem seu rosto.

Hinata abraça Sakura.

Hinata: Promete manter contato??

Sakura: Se vocês também mantiverem... internet serve pra isso, não?

Hinata: Então vamos sempre estar online após as aulas pra falar com você, né Tenten??

Tenten: Siim... vamos sempre estar dentro das fofocas pra contar tudo pra você...

Um carro prateado chega no portão do colégio e buzina.

Sakura: É a minha mãe... eu acho que é um adeus, meninas...

As três se abraçaram e Sakura foi pro carro, abaixou o vidro e deu tchau pra elas que retribuíram, o carro começou a andar e por fim, sumiu no horizonte.

Hinata: Não da mais pra ver o carro...

Tenten: É...

Tenten se virou, tropeçou no pé de Hinata e caiu de queixo no chão.

Hinata: OMG! Tenten, você ta bem?! – estendendo a mão para ajuda-la a levantar.

Tenten: Por que colocou o pé na frente pra eu cair?! Você ta maluca?? Eu podia ter quebrado o maxilar, sabia??

Hinata: Mais eu não coloquei o pé na frente!

Tenten: Ah, não faça essa cara de santinha pra mim, não, viu? Eu sempre soube que você só saía comigo por causa da Sakura. Admita, você sempre me odiou!

Hinata: Não seja idiota! Não fala besteira!

Tenten: Agora eu sou idiota??

Hinata: Não foi isso, é que...

Tenten: Pra mim já chega... a nossa amizade, que pensei ser verdadeira, acabou... – indo embora.

Hinata: Tudo bem, minha vida será melhor sem você!!

Tenten: Não enche, tampinha!

Hinata: Burra!

Tenten nem ligou, só continuou andando e pouco tempo depois sumiu de vista.

Hinata: Idiota... – indo embora.

[b]XxxXxX

**5 anos depois...**

**XxxXxX**[/b]

Eram sete da manhã. Uma pessoa que parecia ser um menino entrou na sala do segundo ano. Usava um casaco vermelho, boné preto, jeans largadão escuro, all star preto e mochila em roxo escuro, se sentou no canto esquerdo ao fundo da sala de aula. O capuz e o boné impediam de visualizarem seu rosto.

Tenten entra na sala, ela sempre é a primeira a chegar, e nota o jovem no fundo da sala. Ela se senta a sua frente e vira pra falar com ele.

Tenten: Bom dia. Aluno novo?

[...]: ...

Tenten: Ei! Eu disse bom dia, não escutou??

[...]: ...

Antes de Tenten falar qualquer outra coisa, notou que o jovem estava com fones de ouvido. "Então é por isso que ele não responde... melhor deixa-lo em paz..." pensou.

Aos poucos a sala começa a encher. Hinata entra, nota a figura nova na sala e se senta ao seu lado.

Hinata: Bom dia, estranho...

[...]: ...

Hinata: Ei, garoto! Responde!

[...]: ...

Tenten: Não adianta... ele ta de fone, não notou?

Hinata: Falando comigo, Tenten? Você não faz isso há cinco anos...

Tenten: Pois é, Hinata. Educação existe.

Hinata: Coisa que você não tem, né?

Antes que Tenten pudesse responder, o professor de cabelos grisalhos e olhos negros, blusa de botões branca, calça preta e sapato preto entra na sala.

[...]: Atenção alunos, a aula de Matemática vai começar.

Todos: Sim, Kakashi...

Kakashi: Mais antes disso...

O menino guardou o mp4.

Kakashi: ... vejo que tem gente nova... por que não se apresenta?

Hinata e Tenten: Finalmente vou saber quem é ele...

O menino foi a frente da turma, tirou o boné e o capuz. Uma cascata de cabelos róseos com pontas em ouro caem. Todos tiveram um choque.

[...]: Oi, gente! Sentiram minha falta??

Todos: Sakura?!

[b]**XxxXxX**[/b]

[i]_Fim do Cap. #1..._

_XD_

_Ta, foi a coisa mais idiota do mundo! A briga de Hinata e Tenten foi ridícula! Tentei ser infantil o suficiente pra deixar a briga a altura da idade delas naquela época. E no final, nota-se qe era a Sakura, não é?_

[/i]

[b]**XxxXxX**

**No próximo capítulo...**[/b]

[i]_Sakura: Vocês brigaram??_

_Tenten: É..._

_Hinata: Hunf..._

_Sakura: E por causa dessa briga idiota vocês não me dão notícias nesses 5 anos?? Grandes amigas vocês são... – se retirando._[/i]

[b]**XxxXxX**[/b][i]


	2. Chapter 2

_No cap. anterior..._

_O menino foi à frente da turma, tirou o boné e o capuz. Uma cascata de cabelos róseos com pontas em ouro caem. Todos tiveram um choque._

_[...]: Oi, gente! Sentiram minha falta??_

_Todos: Sakura?!_[/i][b]

**Cap. #2**[/b]

Sakura olhou a turma toda.

Sakura: Vejo caras novas por aqui... bom, pra quem não me conhece... sou Haruno Sakura e saí desse colégio há cinco anos atrás e agora... voltei pra ficar... e vejo que não existe mais uniforme e...

Os olhos dela batem com dois olhos verdes e sérios.

Sakura: OMG! Gaa-kun, é você?? Cê estuda aqui agora??

Gaara: É, né... – um menino ruivo de olhos de esmeralda, casaco preto, blusa azul, jeans escuro largadão e adidas branco.

Sakura: Quanto tempo! Você não mudou nada, continua o mesmo sério de sempre! – abraçando o jovem e fazendo o mesmo corar.

Gaara: Não posso dizer o mesmo de você... o que você fez no cabelo? São luzes?

Sakura: Aham, gostou?

Gaara: Mais ou menos... – sorriso no canto.

Sakura: AH, Gaa-kun! Seu mal e...

Kakashi: Chega de falatório, Sakura. Vá ao seu lugar e me deixe dar minha aula, volte a conversar no intervalo. (offa: aain, qe fora!)

Sakura: Desculpa... – indo pra sua carteira.

E a aula correu.

[b]**INTERVALOo ! :D**[/b]

Sakura estava andando pelo colégio junto com Gaara.

Sakura: Mais e então, Gaa-kun? Como você ta? E a Tema-chan? Por que ela não ta aqui?? E...

Ele pôs a mão na boca da jovem.

Gaara: Calma Sakura... uma pergunta de cada vez, ok??

Sakura: Desculpa... é que eu tava com muita saudade de você... – abraçando o jovem e fazendo ele corar de novo.

Gaara: Sabe... as coisas mudaram muito aqui desde que você saiu...

Sakura: Sério? O que houve?

Gaara: Quando você foi embora, Hinata e Tenten, tiveram uma briga ridícula e não se falam desde então... essa briga dividiu a sala toda...

Sakura: O que as duas aprontaram agora??

Gaara: Tenten anda agora com Kiba, Ino. Hinata anda com Sai, Shikamaru. E eu, com a Temari, Neji, primo da Hinata que entrou no ano passado. Bom, e agora, com você também... ^^

Sakura deu o maior sorriso.

Gaara: O que foi?? Por que você está me olhando assim??

Sakura: Você sentiu a minha falta!! – pulando no jovem e fazendo o mesmo cair.

Gaara: Você continua fazendo eu pagar mico...

Sakura ri.

Sakura: Agora, você pode me esperar um pouco aqui?? Tenho que falar com as meninas.

Gaara: Tudo bem...

Sakura pegou Hinata e Tenten pelo braço e as levou pro canto.

Tenten: O que você quer, Amanda??

Hinata: É... o ar não está muito bom aqui... – tampando o nariz.

Tenten: Pela primeira vez o seu nariz funciona... achei que não tinha jeito.

Hinata: Ora, eu devia...

Sakura: Ei, ei!! Eu volto e vocês nem falam comigo... e agora ta assim? Quero que vocês me contem tudo o que aconteceu nesses cinco anos e quero que me digam agora!

[b]**OooOoO**[/b]

Sakura: Vocês brigaram??

Tenten: É...

Hinata: Hunf...

Sakura: E por causa dessa briga idiota vocês não me dão notícias nesses 5 anos?? Grandes amigas vocês são... – se retirando.

Hinata: Espera, Sakura...

Sakura: Que tal me procurarem quando tiverem feito as pazes? O que acham? – indo embora – Hunf...

[b]**OooOoO**[/b]

Gaara: E então? Como foi lá?

Sakura: Digamos que até o final do dia, elas estão de bem novamente...– voltando pra sala com o rapaz.

[b]**XxxXxX**

**Na sala...**

**XxxXxX**[/b]

Sakura: Gaa-kun,...

Gaara: Fala... mais antes... sem o apelido gay.

Sakura: Deixa o apelido... me diz, onde esta a Tema-chan? .

Gaara: Ela ta no hospital, passou muito mal semana passada e foi internada...

Sakura: Que?! Tadinha da Tema-chan...

Gaara: Depois da aula eu vou passar lá... quer ir junto?

Sakura: Serio?! Quero sim! Mais antes vou passar em casa pra me trocar... passar o dia com roupa de menino, não é muito confortável...

Gaara: O que você quer dizer com isso? ¬¬'

Sakura: Ta... sem ofença, Gaa-kun...

Gaara: AFF...

Um menino de cabelos curtos e negros, olhos perolados, jaqueta jeans, blusa branca, jeans claro e sapatos preto se aproxima.

[...]: Gaara, onde você passou o intervalo inteiro?? A gente tinha combinado de ver o jogo das meninas e...

Sakura fica encarando o jovem.

[...]: Hã... por que ela ta me encarando??

Sakura: Gaa-kun... quem é o seu amigo pervo??

Gaara: Sakura, esse que é o Neji... primo da Hinata...

Sakura: UU! Então é você?? Caraca! Nada a ver um com o outro! Tirando os olhos... ^^

Neji: ^^'

Sakura: Mais e então, Neji? Você viu Shika–kun??

Neji: Bom, da última vez que o vi, estava no banheiro...

Sakura: Então eu vou lá falar com ele...

Gaara: Mais a aula já vai começar...

Sakura: Ah! Deixa a aula... a gente se encontra na sala... tchau, meninos... – indo embora.

Neji: Ela é legal...

Gaara: Você não sabe o quanto... – indo pra sala.

[b]**OooOoO**[/b]

Sakura aparece na porta do banheiro e encosta na porta, vê um menino de cabelos negros, olhos negros, blusa branca de botões, uma gravata azul escura, jeans e sapato azul escuro se olhando no espelho.

Amanda: UU! Meu amiguxo não mudou nada...

Shikamaru: Sakura! – abraçando a amiga.

Sakura: Tudo bom??

Shikamaru: To levando...

Sakura: Então... vamos?

Shikamaru: Pra onde?

Sakura: Vem comigo... tenho que cumprimentar o resto do pessoal... – puxando o menino pelo braço.

Ela virou a escola de cabeça pra baixo mais conseguiu falar com todos os conhecidos mais íntimos. E foi junto com Shikamaru pra sala.

[b]**OooOoO**[/b]

Uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos avermelhados entra na sala. É a professora de geografia, Kurenai.

Kurenai: Atenção! Vocês vão fazer um trabalho em dupla

Todos: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... – desanimados.

Kurenai: Quietos, vou falar as duplas... Hinata, Gaara e Neji, Ino e Sai, Tenten e Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto, Shikamaru e Temari.

Shikamaru: Posso fazer com Sai? Temari não veio. – com as mãos no bolso.

Kurenai: Pode...

Sakura: Com licença, professora... quem é Naruto??

Tenten: E quem é Sasuke??

Kurenai: Eles não estão na sala??

Dois meninos sérios e com cara de poucos amigos entram na sala. Um loiro de olhos azuis e um moreno de olhos ônix.

Kurenai: Vocês devem ser Naruto e Sasuke...

Eles: Quem quer saber?

Kurenai: Olha o respeito!

Naruto: Foda-se o respeito!

Sakura: Olha como você fala com a Kurenai-sama, loirinho!

Naruto: Eu paro se você ir ali atrás comigo...

Tenten: Olha como você fala com a MINHA amiga!!

Sasuke: Vai fazer o que?? Me beijar até a morte??

Tenten: Prefiro beijar merda a ter que te beijar. Nem se fosse oúltimo cara da Terra e eu tivesse na seca !!

Naruto: Você vem ou não??

Sakura: Cala a boca, tarado! Eu te odeio! – virando as costas.

Naruto: Hum... difícil... gosto disso... – sorriso no canto.

Sakura virou e deu um soco na cara do garoto. Que caiu no chão com o nariz sangrando.

Sakura: Pevertido...

Sasuke: Quem você pensa que é pra bater nele??

Tenten dá um tapa na cara de Sasuke.

Tenten: Cala a boca e vê se não se mete mais com a gente !– pegando Sakura e levando pra fazer o trabalho com ela.

Naruto: Difíceis e duronas...

Sasuke: Desse tipo a gente gosta...

[b]**OooOoO**[/b]

Gaara: Esses dois vão mudar completamente a forma da sala...

Hinata: Gaa-kun, você e o Nee-kun vão pro lado deles?

Gaara: Ta louca?? Nunca!

Neji: É ! Trocar um lado cheio de gata pra ir pro lado de um monte de macho??

Hinata ri.

Hinata: Vamos fazer o trabalho.

Neji: Você lembra de algum país subdesenvolvido??

Hinata: Hum... nenhum...

Gaara: Parece que empacamos...

Neji: É, né.

[b]**OooOoO**[/b]

Tenten: "O que é globalização?". Você sabe??

Sakura: Claro... – pegando a folha e escrevendo.

Demorou uns cinco minutos pra ela acabar de escrever, mais conseguiu. Entregou a folha pra Tenten ler.

Tenten: "Globalização é a teoria de que o povo escolheu..." ¬¬'... "... a Globo"?? ¬¬

Sakura: Aham! ^^ - com o maior sorriso sapeca.

Tenten: Você não mudou nada...

Sakura: :D

[b]**OooOoO**[/b]

Naruto: ...e EUA... pronto terminamos...

Eles entregaram as folhas do trabalho e voltaram a se sentar, esperando o sinal da saída.

[b]**OooOoO**[/b]

Sai: Hum... o que são países subdesenvolvidos?

Shikamaru: Sei lá! As perguntas imbecis da Kurenai são problemáticas demais para o meu intelecto superior...

Ino: AFF... são países ainda em desenvolvimento econômico, social e etc.

Shikamaru: Ótimo! Se não for isso, passou a ser... – escrevendo.

[b]**OooOoO**[/b]

O sinal soou e todos recolheram o material e foram pra fora.

Gaara: Então você vem comigo, Sakura??

Sakura: Aham! Me busca lá em casa quando você for...

Tenten: Aonde?

Sakura: Ver a Tema-chan... quer ir??

Tenten: Claro...

Gaara: Então busco vocês ás 14:00...

Sakura: Ta... – se despedindo do amigo e indo embora com Tenten.

[b]**XxxXxX**[/b]

Sakura: Agora me explica direito a história da sua briga com a Hinata...

Tenten: Ela me odeia... colocou o pé na frente pra eu cair de propósito! Quase quebrei o maxilar aquele dia...

Sakura: Já pensou que pode ter sido sem querer?

Tenten: Mais não foi!

Sakura: Vamos ver... – pegando o telefone.

Sakura: Alô, Hina-chan? É, sou eu... quer vir aqui? Não ela não ta aqui... que longe o que! Você mora aqui do lado, preguiçosa... eu sei que eu também sou, mais não pra andar tão perto... mais então, você vem? Ta... tchau...

Tenten: Você chamou ela?!

Sakura: E daí?

Tenten: Vou embora...

Sakura: Não vai! – segurando ela.

Aporta do quarto se abre, era Hinata.

Hinata: Cheguei em má hora? E o que ELA faz aqui?

Tenten: Eu disse...

Hinata: Você falou que ela não tava aqui...

Sakura: Mais ela está e pronto... – trancando a porta – Podem começar a pedir desculpas agora!

Tenten: Pelo que?

Hinata: Pelo que?

Sakura: Você... – apontando pra Tenten - ... pra mim e pra Hinata e pra você – apontando pra Hinata – pra mim e pra Tenten.

Tenten: Pra você??

Sakura: É! Desculpas por não terem falado comigo por todos esses anos!

[b]**XxxXxX**[/b]

[i]_Fiiim!_

_Huashuashauhsauhsuahusa!_

_Ok, ta muuito shato, mais eu asho qe vocês vão gostar mais dos próximos capítulos ! A Sakura tem mais afinidade com Tenten do que com Hinata, graças a briga delas a amizade delas mudou pakas!_

_Beijos&esperoqueestejamgostando_

_Seria demais pedir reviews?_

_:D_[/i]

[b]_**No próximo cápitulo...**_[/b][i]

_Sakura e Tenten: O que?!_

_Temari: Isso mesmo..._

_Sakura: Eu não posso fazer isso!_

_Tenten: Nem eu... é muito vergonhoso!_

_Temari: Qual é! Vocês tem 16 anos ou não?? E não são amigas deles??_

_Sakura: Somos... mais você não acha isso um pouco radical??_

_Temari: Que nada..._

_Tenten: Tudo bem. Aceitamos..._[/i]

[b]**XxxXxX**[/b][i]


	3. Chapter 3

_No cap. anterior..._

_Tenten: Pra você??_

_Sakura: É! Desculpas por não terem falado comigo por todos esses anos_![/i][b]

**Cap. #3**[/b]

Tenten: Eu não vou pedir desculpas pra uma pessoa que tenta quebrar o meu maxilar...

Sakura: Gente...

Tenten: Ela fez de propósito!

Sakura: Gente...

Hinata: Não fiz!

Sakura: Chega! Façam logo as pazes!

Hinata: Ta... desculpa, Sakura... e desculpa, Tenten... foi mal ter posto o pé na frente...

Tenten: Desculpa, Sakura. Desculpa, Hinata... a culpa foi minha, devia ter acreditado em você...

Elas se abraçaram.

Sakura: É assim que eu gosto.

Hinata: Mais gente... eu tenho que ir...

Tenten: Por quê?

Hinata: Minha mãe mandou eu só dar um pulinho rápido aqui e voltar pra dar banho no Mhio (o gatinho branco dela)...

Sakura: Ele ainda ta vivo?!

Hinata: Esqueci de mencionar que é o Mhio II? O primeiro era fêmea e antes de morrer teve um filhinho...

Sakura: AFF... então a gente se vê mais tarde, ok?

Hinata: Claro... – saindo.

Sakura: Vou tomar banho... personal trailer, escolhe minha roupa??

Tenten: Nem vem...

Sakura: Please... – fazendo bico.

Tenten: Ta bom...

Sakura: ^^ - indo pro banheiro.

**OooOoO**

Sakura terminou o banho, se enrolou na toalha e saiu do banheiro.

Sakura: Ah! O banho tava tão gos... – abrindo a boca e corando freneticamente.

Tenten: Sakura!! Você não ouviu eu te dizendo que não era pra você sair??

Era tarde demais. Sakura não conseguia falar. Ela da de cara com os olhos de um certo ruivo com uma jaqueta preta, blusa vermelha com os botões abertos mostrando seu peitoral definido, jeans preto e all star vermelho, na sua cama, a olhando boquiaberto. Devia estar tendo pensamentos pervertidos.

Tenten: Acho melhor você sair, Gaa-kun...

Gaara: Com certeza... – se retirando extremamente corado.

Tenten fecha a porta.

Sakura: O que deu em você??

Tenten: Eu te avisei!

Sakura: AAAH!! – tacando almofadas na amiga.

Tenten: PARAAH!

Sakura: Vai logo! Sua vez de tomar banho!! – empurrando a amiga para o banheiro.

Sakura: Hunf...

**OooOoO**

Gaara estava sentado no sofá. Estava ainda de boca aberta. Mais tinha que esquecer aquilo. "Ela é sua amiga! Não tenha pensamentos pervertidos!" – pensou ele.

Mais com certeza esqueceu, ao ver as duas jovens descendo as escadas. Estavam lindas!! Sakura usava uma saia xadrez preta e branca, uma blusa de botões branca com uma caveira preta, meias branca, all star preto, seu cabelo estava solto e de lado. Tenten usava um jeans preto, all star rosa, cinto de pregos, blusa preta com uma caveira envolvida em um coração em rosa, um boné rosa e preto com duas maria-chiquinhas. Gaara não pôde parar de babar.

Sakura: Vamos??

Tenten: Gaara?? – passando a mão na frente dele.

Ele nem piscava ou se mexia.

Tenten: Ele morreu?

Sakura empurrou ele e ele caiu no sofá. Não se mexeu.

Sakura: Quero ver ele não se mexer agora... Tenten, no três... pronta?

tenten: Aham...

Sakura: Um...

Tenten: Dois... – se preparando pra pular.

Sakura e Tenten: Três!! – pulando em cima de Gaara.

Gaara: AAIIEE! Saiam de cima de mim!!

Sakura e Tenten se levantam.

Gaara: Não se pode fazer uma brincadeira com vocês sem vocês tentarem me matar??

Tenten: Haha... – abraçando o jovem junto com Sakura.

Gaara: To ficando sem ar! Esse abraço vai me causar asma, ossos quebrados, feridas expostas e...

Elas o soltam.

Gaara: ARF... ARF.... vamos logo antes que eu perca um membro.

Todos os três se sentaram na moto **(no meu mundinho cabem três em uma moto só)** Gaara, Sakura e Tenten. E Gaara partiu.

**OooOoO**

No meio do caminho...

Sakura: Gaa-kun... você anda devagar demais...

Gaara: Quer velocidade??

Tenten: Ei, gente!! Não façam isso... eu to aqui atrás, esqueceram??

Sakura: Mais é claro...

Gaara: Então segurem-se!

Tenten: Não faça isso!

Ele empinou a moto e acelerou.

Tenten: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Sakura: UHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

Gaara apenas sorria.

**OooOoO**

Tenten: Nunca mais ando de moto com vocês... – com as pernas trêmulas.

Sakura: Foi muito show!!

Gaara: Tenten, você é muito mole...

tenten: Não foi você que quase morreu!

Amanda: Aff...

Gaara se dirigiu a recepcionista.

Gaara: Visitantes de Temari Sabaku.

Recepcionista: Temari Sabaku? Hum... deixe me ver... oh... sinto muito em dizer... mais ela faleceu...

Todos: O que??!

Recepcionista: OH! Temari Sabaku? Oh, sim. Quarto 101.

Gaara: Obrigado. – pálido.

**OooOoO  
**

Gaara entra no quarto.

Gaara: Temari... você ta melhor?

Temari: Muito... mais um pouco fraca... – uma jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos de esmeralda.

Tenten entra no quarto.

Tenten: Temos uma coisa que vai te animar!

Temari: O que?? – curiosa.

Um vulto entra no quarto.

Sakura: Oi, Tema-chan! – abraçando a amiga.

Temari: Amiiga! Que surpresa! Quando você voltou? Como você ta? Como foi na Europa? Ta namorando?? E...

Gaara: EI! Chega desse negócio de namoro!

Sakura e Tenten riem. Temari da uma olhada para elas, aquilo é um sinal de que quer falar a sós com elas e que devem tirar Gaara da sala, o despistando.

Sakura: Hãn... Gaa-kun... faz um favor pra mim?? – fazendo biquinho.

Gaara: Claro... pode falar...

Sakura: Vai aqui do lado, naquelas máquinas de brinquedo e pega um ursinho rosa pra mim?

Gaara: Não tem outra coisa mais fácil??

Sakura: Por favor, Gaa-kun... – mais bico.

Gaara: Tudo bem... – com cara emburrada e corado, ele sai do quarto.

Temari: Você ainda lembra dos nossos sinais!

Sakura: Como esquecer??

Tenten: Mais fala logo, o que foi??

Temari: No domingo é aniversário do Neji e amanhã é...

Sakura: ... do Gaa-kun! – completando a frase da amiga.

Temari: Você não esqueceu...

Sakura: Como esquecer o aniversário do meu melhor amigo?

Tenten: Continua, Tema-chan...

Temari: Eu pensei em fazer o aniversário deles amanhã... com uma festa surpresa... e a melhor parte será o presente deles...

Tenten: O que seria?

Temari: Vocês duas irão...

**OooOoO**

Sakura e tenten: O que?!

Temari: Isso mesmo...

Sakura: Eu não posso fazer isso!

Tenten: Nem eu... é muito vergonhoso!

Temari: Qual é! Vocês tem 16 anos ou não?? E não são amigas deles??

Sakura: Somos... mais você não acha isso um pouco radical??

Temari: Que nada...

tenten: Tudo bem. Aceitamos...

Sakura: tenten!

Tenten: Se não aceitarmos ela vai ficar insistindo até que consiga o que quer... você não conhece a Temari??

Temari ri.

Sakura: Tudo bem... temos que fingir que esquecemos?

Temari: Não precisa...

tenten: Certo...

Temari: Vocês aparecem lá no colégio na hora do recreio e...

Sakura: Epa! Pode parar! Não gostei da parte de fazer isso na frente da escola toda!

Tenten: Nem vem!

Temari: Tudo bem... faltem a aula amanhã com a desculpa de que estão doentes. Vocês tem até às 13:00h pra arrumarem tudo. Vai ser na casa da Hinata, ok??

Tenten: Tudo bem... vamos passar a noite fora comprando tudo, telefonando pros amigos e etc... mais... e você, Tema-chan? Você não vai ta lá?

Temari: Recebo alta hoje a noite... amanhã vou estar na escola...

Sakura: Que bom e...

A porta se abre. Era Gaara.

Gaara: Toma esse ursinho felpudo!

Era um urso camuflado em rosa.

Sakura: Ele é muito lindo! – abraçando o urso.

Gaara: Você tem noção da cacetada de gente que riu de mim por eu estar andando por aí com isso?? – apontando pro urso.

Tenten, Sakura e Temari riem. Riem muito, afinal, Gaara andando por aí com um ursinho, É sim uma cena engraçada. E a risada delas era contagiante. De tanto rirem, conseguiram arrancar risadas do ruivo mais sério e ríspido do mundo.

Sakura: Gaa-kun, a Tema-chan vai sair do hospital, hoje! Você leva a gente em casa, por que não cabe ela na moto, viu?

tenten: "A gente" uma vírgula! Eu não ando nunca mais de moto com esses dois aí! Prefiro ir viação canela! – saindo.

Todos riram mais.

Sakura: Te vejo lá em casa!!

Tenten: Ta legal! – lá fora.

Temari: Leva logo a Sakura, Gaara! Ta ficando tarde!

Gaara: Tudo bem... vamos?

Sakura: Aham...

Temari: Não esquece de ligar pro pessoal, viu?

Sakura: Claro...

Gaara: Pra o que?? – saindo com Sakura.

Sakura: Nada demais... é só um processo que vamos fazer contra você... só as meninas, claro... – fechando a porta.

Gaara: Pelo o que??

sakura: Ah! Sabe, aquela história de você ter abusado de todas nós e sem camisinha ainda por cima e agora que engravidou todas nós, não quer aceitar nossos filhos. Aí vamos te processar para ficarmos ricas... ^^

Gaara: Você é muito louca!

Sakura: Não é culpa minha se a verdade dói... – subindo na moto.

Gaara: Quer dizer que até você está "carregando" um filho meu? Mesmo você tendo ido embora? – ligando a moto.

Sakura: Que isso! Eu não estou carregando um filho seu...

Gaara: Menos mal... – saindo do estacionamento e virando a esquina.

Sakura se aproximou do ouvido dele.

Sakura: O nosso filho já nasceu a cinco anos e eu deixei ele com a minha mãe lá na Europa... – rindo.

Gaara da um sorriso no canto.

Gaara: Bobona...

**OooOoO**

Gaara: Chegamos...

Sakura: Não precisava me levar até a porta, belo cavaleiro... – se curvando.

Gaara: Não foi nada, jovem dama... – se curvando e beijando sua mão.

Sakura sorri. Gaara se levanta e seus olhos e os de Sakura se cruzam. Sakura fica sem ar e cora. Afinal, só o olhar de Gaara, provocava aquilo nas meninas. Os olhos verdes e sérios dele o tornavam realmente sexy. Sakuraa da mais um sorriso.

Sakura: Até amanhã, Gaa-kun...

Gaara: Até... – se virando e indo de volta a moto.

sakura de longe via as costas do jovem se afastarem e depois dele sumir no horizonte, ela entra em casa e da de cara com Tenten, Hinata, kiba e shikamaru.

Sakura: Nossa! Reunião?? E de quem é a casa?? Pois é... minha mesmo... vou ligar pra polícia! Invasão!!

Tenten: Cala a boca, escandalosa... – batendo na cabeça da jovem.

Sakura: Já contou pra elas? – se sentando.

Todos: Aham...

Sakura: A Ino já está sabendo??

Hinata:Claro que não

Sakura: Por que não?? Ela e o Gaa-kun não são amigos?

Shikamaru: Correção... eles ERAM amigos...

Sakura: Por que?? O que houve??

Kiba: Bom... deixa eu ver... Ino e Gaara se conheceram em uma balada...

Sakura: Continuem...

Tenten: Quando um menino e uma menina ficam em uma balada, normalmente esquecem, certo?

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça.

Hinata: Depois que eles ficaram, não conseguiram esquecer um ao outro... pro isso Ino o procurou, procurou até encontrar nosso colégio.

Sakura: Então por isso eram tão grudados... mais continuem...

Shikamaru: Mais, no ano em que você foi embora, Gaara estava tomando coragem pra pedir Ino em namoro. Ele a amava e sabia que a mesma sentia o mesmo...

Tenten: Porém, quando Gaara se declarou, ela riu da sua cara. Tinha um ar de deboche no rosto. Como se não fosse grande coisa. Ela o pisou como um verme.

Kiba: Ela o esculachou e ainda por cima, com classe...

Sakura: Quem aquela piranha pensa que é?? Ela devia estar mais que satisfeita de ter alguém como o Gaara! Aquela puta...

Hinata: Calma... não acabamos...

Sakura: Desculpa... – fervendo de raiva.

Tenten: O Gaara chorou por horas atrás do colégio... chorou em casa... chorou em tudo quanto é lugar... chorava por se achar burro por ter amado alguém como a Ino...

Hinata: Só um homem de verdade chora por uma mulher... e foi isso o que ele fez... chorou... por dias... e quando ele parou... Ino o reconheceu como homem... mais era tarde demais... ele não suportava mais ver a cara daquela loira na sua frente... ele xingou tanto ela... que ela saiu do colégio e voltou um ano depois... mesmo assim, continua a mesma puta e pelo que parece, esqueceu Gaara por completo, assim como Gaara a esqueceu...

Sakura chorava.

Sakura: Como ela tem coragem de fazer isso com ele?? Cara... isso até me dá desanimo pra amanhã...

Tenten: Não exagera, Sakura...

Sakura: Desculpa... – enxugando as lágrimas – Vamos! Vamos comprar todas as coisas necessárias para os meninos terem a melhor festa de aniversário do mundo!

Todos: Vamos!!

**XxxXxX**

_Fim!!_

_Mais um cap., não notem que eu não sei fazer cap. direito, viu??_

_:P_

_Espero que estejam gostando_

**XxxXxX**

_No próximo cap..._

_Sakura: AH! Que vergonha!_

_Tenten: Não acredito!!_

_Gaara: Vocês estão vestidas de..._

_Neji: Nossa... que presente! – com cara de safado._

_Tenten: Cala a boca, Neji! __Seu pervertido!_

_Sakura: Foi idéia da Tema-chan!_

_**XxxXxX**_


	4. Chapter 4

**No cap. anterior...**

"_Maria tinha fugido para virar uma puta e conseguir mais dinheiro para sua família. João decidiu virar caminhoneiro e acabou parando em um puteiro, onde encontrou Maria, seu grande amor e..."_

**(**_oPS: Fic errada..._**)**

**{**_hasauhsuahsauhsuahsua – rindo da própria piada tosca e sem graça_**}**

**Cap. #4**

Eles badalaram a noite toda, a procura de tudo. Bolo, doces, fantasias, enfeites e etc. Com certeza, essa seria a melhor festa de todas.

**OooOoO**

Gaara: Sakura não veio...

Neji: A tenten também não...

Temari: Não se preocupem... elas me ligaram e disseram que estavam doentes...

Hinata: Que tal visita-las após aula??

Gaara e Neji: Hãn... claro... – com cara de que não fosse grande coisa.

Hinata: Mais antes temos que passar lá em casa...

Gaara: Por quê?

Hinata: Elas me pediram pra pegar um remédio que tem lá em casa pra elas...

Kiba e Shikamaru sorriem.

Neji: Huum...

O celular de Gaara vibra. Uma mensagem.

"_Feliz Aniversário !_

_by: Sakura e Tenten"_

Gaara da um sorriso.

E então um grupo formado por Sasuke, Naruto, Ino e Sai passa por eles.

Kiba: Nojentos...

O diretor, Iruka, entra na sala pronunciando um aviso.

Iruka: A professora Tsunade, faltou hoje devido ao seu filho que acabara de nascer, o mesmo agora tem 2 horas de vida e pelo menos por dois meses ela ficará de licença, então, durante toda a sexta feira desses dois meses, vocês sairão mais cedo. E também devo-lhes informar que amanhã vocês farão uma excursão para um sítio para passar o final de semana. Recado dado. – saindo da sala.

Gaara: Isso foi um tanto macabro...

Neji: Curto e direto...

Shikamaru: Já que saímos mais cedo... vamos?

Todos: Siim!

**XxxXxX**

Todos estavam indo na direção da casa de Hinata. Gaara e Neji estavam intrigados com os vários risinhos que o resto do grupo estava dando. "O que será que eles estão planejando? E Sakura e Tenten? Estão mesmo passando mal?"- pensavam.

Hinata: Chegamos... sintam-se em casa... – deixando todos entrarem. Hinata entrou seguida por Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru e depois Gaara e Neji.

Todos: Surpresa! – gritaram.

Gaara e Neji ficaram pasmos. Olhou a casa de Hinata toda enfeitada com balões e fitas. Seus amigos sorrindo. Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru e Kiba. Seja lá o que estava acontecendo eles estavam gostando.

Gaara: UAU...

Shikamaru: É pelo aniversário dos dois...

Neji: Meu também?! Poxa... duas festas no mesmo ano? Sou muito demais...

Shikamaru: Pare de se exibir...

Gaara: Sem palavras pra isso... vocês são os melhores...

Temari: Ainda tem a melhor parte... me ajuda aqui Hinata.

Hinata: Claro... – ajudando Temari a arrastar um gigantesco pacote rosa cheio de coraçõeszinhos e uma fita vermelha o envolvendo.

Neji: Ainda tem mais??

Gaara: E o que teria aí dentro??

Kiba: Por que não abrem e descobrem? – encorajando os jovens.

Gaara: Não sei se devíamos...

Neji: Isso mesmo e se pular um tigre ou algo parecido daí de dentro??

Temari: Acho que ta mais pra coelho do que pra tigre...

Gaara: Coelho?

Hinata: Parem de discutir e abram logo!

Neji: Ta bom, mais não se irrite.

Cada um pegou um ladoda fita e puxou. O pacote se abriu. E eles tiveram realmente uma enorme surpresa. Sakura e Tenten estavam com orelhinhas de coelho, luvas e meias como se fossem patinhas e a melhor parte, estavam apenas com uma calcinha e um sutiã felpudo. Ah! Sem falar do rabinho de algodão. Elas estavam usando as mãos para tamparem o corpo e estavam extremamente coradas.

Sakura: AH! Que vergonha!

Tenten: Não acredito!!

Gaara: Vocês estão vestidas de...

Neji: Nossa... que presente! – com cara de safado.

Tenten: Cala a boca, Neji! Seu pervertido!

Sakura: Foi idéia da Tema-chan!

Gaara: Temari... esse foi o melhor presente que eu já ganhei... valeu!

Neji: E que presente! – babando.

Sakura: Cala a boca, Neji Nee-kun!

Tenten: Pervertido!

Os meninos não resistiram. Pegaram o celular, Gaara abraçou Sakura e Neji abraçou Tenten. As meninas sorriram e eles bateram uma foto.

Gaara: Essa vai pro orkut...

Sakura: Ah, Gaa-kun! Pervertido!

Gaara: Calma! Não pensei em nada... ainda... – abraçando a jovem.

Sakura: Bobo... – vermelha.

tenten: Tive uma idéia!

Neji: E qual seria? – abraçado na jovem.

Tenten: Que tal o jogo da verdade agora??

Kiba: Claro...

Hinata: Isso é ridículo...

Tenten: Qual é, Hina-chan... medo?

Hinata: Tudo bem... topo...

**XxxXxX**

_Fiim!_

_Husahsuashuashuahsua! Esse cap. ficou show!_

_Exagerei um pouco?? Shauhsuahsua' espero qe estejam gostando !_

_Por favor mandem scraps pra mim dizendo o qe estão achando. ^^_

**No próximo cápitulo...**

_Neji pergunta pra Tenten._

_Neji: E não é que Deus existe? – sorrindo – Verdade ou conseqüência?? – continuou._

_tenten: Como eu disse, não vou escolher verdade... conseqüência..._

_Neji: Humm... – com cara de safado._

**XxxXxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**No cap. anterior...**

_tenten: Que tal o jogo da verdade agora??_

_Kiba: Claro..._

_Hinata: Isso é ridículo..._

_Tenten: Qual é, Hina-chan... medo?_

_Hinata: Tudo bem... topo..._

**XxxXxX**

**Cap. #5**

Temari: Quem não responder ou não fizer a conseqüência, terá que virar uma garrafa de vodka inteirinha.

Todos: Ok...

tenten: Pois saibam que nunca vão tirar nenhuma verdade de mim e da Sakura...

Hinata: Mais o jogo manda você fazer isso...

Sakura: Pois é... o problema é que nós nunca escolhemos verdade... adoramos as conseqüências...

Todos: UUU!

A ordem ficou: Sakura, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, Geyza, Gaara, Temari e Neji.

Kiba: Deixa que eu giro. – assim fez.

Caiu Kiba pergunta pra Temari.

Kiba: Verdade ou conseqüência??

Temari: Verdade...

Kiba: Você gosta de quem??

Todos ficaram prestando atenção na conversa.

Temari: Bom... eu... hãn...

Sakura: Responde logo, Tema-chan!

Temari: Tudo bem... do... – com a cabeça baixa.

Todos: UUU! Quem ??

Temari: ...

Gaara: Ela gosta do namorado que ela fez na net.

Temari: Isso mesmo ! Mais isso não sai daqui !

Tenten: Isso mesmo! Nada o que acontecer aqui poderá sair.

Todos: Ok!

Temari girou.

Caiu Hinata pergunta pra Sakura.

Sakura: HA! Conseqüência!

Hinata: Tudo bem... deixa eu pensar...

Temari se aproximou e cochichou algo no ouvido dela.

Hinata: IssO! Valeu, Tema-chan!

Sakura: Anda logo! Desembucha.

Hinata: Que tal você... beijar o Gaara?

Gaara corou repentinamente e olhou pra Temari que ria feito num sei o que. E depois olhou pra Sakura que também estava corada.

Hinata: E então? O que vai ser? O Gaara ou a vodka?

Sakura: O Gaa-kun...

Todos: UUU!

Gaara: O que?!

Sakura tampou os olhos de Gaara e se aproximou lentamente. Todos estavam ansiosos pra ver os beijos mais ela não teve pressa. Então ela se aproximou mais um pouco e lhe deu um beijo... NA BOCHECHA!

Hinata: Isso não vale!

Sakura: Você não especificou o lugar...

Shikamaru: Se safou!

Sakura: :P! Obrigada! Poupem os aplausos! – arrancando risadas de todos.

Sakura gira a garrafa.

Cai Sakura pergunta para Neji.

Sakura: Verdade ou Conseqüência?

Neji: Verdade... – sorriso no canto.

Sakura: O que você quer nesse momento?

Todos: UU! Que ousadiia!!

Neji: Eu quero que caia pra EU perguntar pra tenten-chan... – outro sorriso.

Tenten cora.

Todos: UUU! Safadenho!! :P

Neji gira a garrafa.

Cai em Neji pergunta pra Tenten.

Neji: E não é que Deus existe? – sorrindo – Verdade ou conseqüência?? – continuou.

Geyza: Como eu disse, não vou escolher verdade... conseqüência...

Neji: Humm... – com cara de safado.

Sakura: Anda logo!

Neji: O jogo tem regra contra conseqüência junto com uma pergunta??

Hinata: Pelo que eu saiba, não...

Neji: Ok... Tenten...

Tenten: Fala... – sorriso inocente.

Neji: Você teria coragem de ficar comigo??

Tenten: Humm... por que não??

Neji: Então... manda a ver...

**XxxXxX**

_Fiim!_

_Husahsuashuashuahsuashuahsu! Eu ia parar aqui... mais num consegui... HOHO !! Parece qe estou cheia de criatividade._

**No próximo capitulo...**

_Chegando lá..._

_Gaara tira o casaco e leva Sakura pra pescar. Sakura deita em seu colo._

_Sakura: Ah! Parece que vai chover... - levantando._

_Seus olhos bateram com os dele, fazendo os dois corarem._

_**OooOoO**_

_Neji leva Tenten a um canto e a prende contra a parede._

_Neji: Vou ser curto e direto, tenten..._

_Tenten: Com o que, Neji?_

_Neji: Você gosta de mim?_

_Tenten: Claro! Você é o melhor! ^^_

_Neji: Não estou perguntando como amigo... e sim como homem..._

_Tenten cora._

**XxxXxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**No cap. anterior...**

_Neji: O jogo tem regra contra conseqüência junto com uma pergunta??_

_Hinata: Pelo que eu saiba, não..._

_Neji: Ok... tenten..._

_Tenten: Fala... – sorriso inocente._

_Neji: Você teria coragem de ficar comigo??_

_Tenten: Humm... por que não??_

_Neji: Então... manda a ver..._

**Cap. #6**

Tenten cora.

Neji: E então??

Tenten da um sorriso.

Tenten: Tudo bem...

Tenten se aproxima lentamente do jovem que vê o atrevimento da menina e cora. Tenten lhe da um terno beijo que em poucos segundos foi correspondido com Neji passando seus dedos frios em sua nuca.

Todos: UUU!!

Eles param de se beijar.

Tenten: Não adianta... qualquer conseqüência que me derem, eu aceito... – sorrindo e voltando ao seu lugar. (Ok... essa frase está um tanto... errada, né?)

Hinata: Que tal cortarmos o bolo agora?

Todos: Siiim!

E assim fizeram.

Neji estava num canto. Pensando no beijo. "Aquela jovem fantasiada de coelhinho era quem podia fazer seu coração disparar?" – pensava – "Era com ela que ele queria ficar e passar todo o resto de sua vida?""Era com ela que ele queria passar os bons e maus momentos?" – tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Mais ele foi despertado de seus pensamentos, por um grito.

Tenten: Ei, Neji! Uma foto! – chamando o jovem para bater foto com ela, Sakura e Gaara.

Ele se aproximou e ao lado direito estava Tenten, do esquerdo Gaara com Sakura ao seu lado.

A foto estava linda! Hinata fazia a contagem regressiva para bater a foto e quando o flash bateu, Neji e Gaara sentiram algo em suas bochechas e não sabiam o que era e então pediram pra ver a foto. No momento da foto, Tenten havia beijado o rosto de Neji e Sakura o de Gaara.

**OooOoO**

A festa havia acabado. Todos: Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru e Temari haviam ido embora.

Tenten: Vocês podem dormir aqui em casa??

Sakura: Claro! – sentada no colo de Gaara.

Tenten: Tudo bem... – no colo de Neji.

Gaara olha pra Neji, que sorri. Era como se um tivesse lido o pensamento um do outro.

Gaara: Com uma condição... – com cara safada.

Sakura: E qual seria? – olhando o jovem.

Neji: Vocês não podem tirar essas roupinhas de coelhas da playboy ! – com cara safada.

Sakura e tenten coram. E dão um tapa na cara de Gaara e de Neji.

Sakura e tenten se levantam e empurram os meninos porta a fora.

Tenten e Sakura: Pervertidos!! – fechando a porta.

Neji: A gente se vê amanhã no passeio!

**OooOoO**

Gaara estava com um casaco vinho, um jeans e all star vermelho e apoiado no ônibus esperando o resto do pessoal chegar. Sakura e Tenten chegam correndo. Sakura usava uma blusa lilás, uma saia branca e all star lilás e Tenten usava uma blusa de botões rosa e uma saia preta com corações rosa e um all star preto.

Sakura: Arf... arf...

Tenten: O neji pediu pra avisar que ele vem... arf... arf...

Sakura: E o resto do pessoal não queria acordar, então só veio a gente... arf, arf...

Gaara: Nossa... vocês precisam vir com mais calma...

Sakura: É que eu achei que a gente acordou tarde... e a Tenten demorou um século no banheiro... achei que não ia dar tempo...

Neji chega. Usava uma blusa azul clara, um jeans e um all star preto.

Neji: To atrasado?

Gaara: Nem um pouco.

Todos entraram e o ônibus deu partida.

**OooOoO**

Chegando lá...

Gaara tira o casaco e leva Sakura pra pescar. Sakura deita em seu colo.

Sakura: Ah! Parece que vai chover... - levantando.

Seus olhos bateram com os dele, fazendo os dois corarem.

**OooOoO**

Neji leva Tenten um canto e a prende contra a parede.

Neji: Vou ser curto e direto, Tenten...

Tenten: Com o que, Neji?

Neji: Você gosta de mim?

Tenten: Claro! Você é o melhor! ^^

Neji: Não estou perguntando como amigo... e sim como homem...

Tenten cora.

**OooOoO**

Sakura estava paralisada com o olhar sério de Gaara. Não conseguia nem falar e ele se aproximava cada vez mais dela e ela não fazia nada a não ser corar. A chuva começa a cair. E então ele lhe dá um beijo de uma forma sensual e madura. Passando os seus dedos frios e macios por todo o seu corpo e a jogando no chão.

**OooOoO**

Neji: Responde, Tenten! – sério.

Tenten estava sem fala. Então, Neji decidiu tomar iniciativa. Ele se aproximou da jovem e lhe deu um beijo sem perder a pose sexy que tinha. Ele passava a mão por todo o corpo da jovem que arrepiava com a ousadia do rapaz. Então ele começou a desabotoar a blusa de Tenten.

**OooOoO**

Gaara já havia tirado sua blusa e a de Sakura. E Sakura, do nada, abriu os olhos, tirou Gaara de cima dela e se levantou. Ela estava chocada com tudo aquilo acontecendo tão rápido e estava extremamente corada. Ela vestiu sua blusa novamente e sem nenhuma palavra foi embora. Gaara, assustado com o ato da jovem, apenas observou a jovem indo embora.

**OooOoO**

Neji havia desabotoado a blusa de Tenten e havia tirado a sua também, mais antes que mais alguma coisa pudesse acontecer, Tenten lhe dá um tapa. Neji a olha com uma cara assustada. tenten abotoou a blusa e saiu de lá.

Tenten: Cara, o que estou fazendo?? – indo embora envolvida nos próprios braços.

Neji vê a jovem indo embora. "Melhor não impedi-la, senão algo ruim pode acontecer" – pensava.

**XxxXxX**

_Fiim!_

_CaraCa! Será que estou exagerando?? (É nessa hora que vocês dizem: "Você acha??") Nossa senhora! O Neji e o Gaara são rápidos no gatilho! Hushaushaushua! _

_O que será que acontecerá com eles??_

_Mwahahaha!_

**No próximo cap...**

_Sakura: Naruto! – arregalando os olhos._

_Naruto: Achei que pudesse ajudar..._

_**OooOoO**_

_Tenten: Mais não ajudou!_

_Sasuke: Calma, Tenten..._

_**OooOoO**_

_Naruto: ... foi só um beijo..._

_Sakura: Ah! Mais você se aproveitou que eu estava fraca,..._

**OooOoO**

_Tenten: ... se aproveitou do momento em que estava sensível! – indo embora._

_**OooOoO**_

_Os dois viam os corpos das jovens se afastarem cada vez mais. E com um ato de suplicio e desejo..._

_Naruto e Sasuke: Sakura/Tenten, espera... – bem baixinho._

_O__**ooOoO**_

_Aquilo já era a gota d'água pra elas. Tudo estava indo extremamente rápido demais! Mal elas haviam começado a entender a confusão com Gaara e Neji, pra vir Naruto e Sasuke?? Aquilo era pressão demais. Foi então que elas pensaram em fugir. Pra um lugar onde nenhum deles as alcançassem..._

_Para um lugar temporário pra elas ficarem, pensarem e chorarem._

**XxxXxX**


	7. Chapter 7

**No cap. anterior...**

_Gaara já havia tirado sua blusa e a de Sakura. E Sakura, do nada, abriu os olhos, tirou Gaara de cima dela e se levantou. Ela estava chocada com tudo aquilo acontecendo tão rápido e estava extremamente corada. Ela vestiu sua blusa novamente e sem nenhuma palavra foi embora. Gaara, assustado com o ato da jovem, apenas observou a jovem indo embora._

_**OooOoO**_

_Neji havia desabotoado a blusa de Tenten e havia tirado a sua, mais antes que mais alguma coisa pudesse acontecer, tenten lhe dá um tapa. Neji a olha com uma cara assustada. Tenten abotoou a blusa e saiu de lá._

_Tenten: Cara, o que estou fazendo?? – indo embora envolvida nos próprios braços._

_Neji vê a jovem indo embora. "Melhor não impedi-la, senão algo ruim pode acontecer" – pensava._

**Cap. #7**

Sakura andava pelo bosque, um pouco afastado do lugar onde ela e Gaara estavam, ela andava tão preocupada em andar de cabeça baixa pra ninguém notar que estava chorando que nem notou um certo jovem loiro lhe estendendo um lenço. Ela não resistiu. Desabou ali mesmo. Na frente daquele estranho.

[...]: Tome... – lhe entregando um lenço.

Sakura: Obrigada, Naruto-kun... – aceitando o lenço do jovem.

Naruto: Quer conversar?

Ela não conseguiu responder. Apenas desabou nos braços dele, que por sua vez, a abraçou.

**OooOoO**

Tenten estava muito confusa. Como? Como pôde seu melhor amigo fazer aquilo com ela? E o pior... ela estava gostando! Neji não era aquele tipo de homem que pega e larga. Ele era o tipo de homem que corre atrás. Mais ele nunca demonstrou nenhum sentimento por ela antes. Como, mesmo sem dizer nada, ela não conseguira resistir ao seu charme e acabou se envolvendo com ele ali mesmo? Eram tantas perguntas que ecoavam e nenhuma resposta vinha a tona. Ela não ligava pra quem viu ou deixou de ver ela chorando bem ali. E notou a presença de um jovem moreno a observar de longe.

Tenten: Ei! Quem é você?? O que quer?? – revoltada.

A forma de um jovem de cabelos negros e rebeldes e olhos ônix surge em sua frente.

Tenten: Sasuke? O que você quer?

Sasuke: Achei que estava acontecendo algo errado com você... e vim averiguar... – se sentando ao lado da jovem.

Tenten: Quer dizer que você me seguiu?!

Sasuke: Calma, Tenten! – num tom doce e sereno.

Tenten parou, como se aquelas palavras tivessem poderes e acabassem segurando sua fúria e soltando o seu lado meigo e sensível. Não adiantou. Ela chorou. Chorou bem ali. Na frente daquele rapaz que na primeira vez que a viu, a paquerou. Na frente daquele rapaz que levou um tapa na cara, e dela mesma. Na frente de Sasuke.

**OooOoO**

As lágrimas de Sakura não cessavam. Ela tentava parar, mais seu corpo não permitia. Por quê? Por que ela chorava? Por que mesmo não conhecendo Naruto, ela se aconchegou em seus braços e começou a chorar como uma criança e ainda aceitou seu abraço? Por que se envolveu com Gaara? Por que justo com Gaara? Ele era seu melhor amigo, aquele que estava presente nos piores e nos melhores momentos, aquele que brincava e fazia bobeiras com ela, aquele que a fazia sorrir. O Gaara era sim um dos melhores partidos do colégio, mais ela não conseguia imaginar eles dois, juntos. Ela chorava de cabeça baixa, quando sentiu um mão leve e macia levantando o seu queixo, era Naruto.

**OooOoO**

Sasuke se aproximava cada vez mais dois lábios de Tenten.

**OooOoO**

E por fim lhe dá um terno beijo.

Sakura: Naruto! – arregalando os olhos e empurrando o jovem pra longe.

Naruto: Achei que pudesse ajudar...

**OooOoO**

Tenten: Mais não ajudou!

Sasuke: Calma, Tenten...

**OooOoO**

Naruto: ... foi só um beijo...

Sakura: Ah! Mais você se aproveitou que eu estava fraca,...

**OooOoO**

Tenten: ... se aproveitou do momento em que estava sensível! – indo embora.

**OooOoO**

Os dois viam os corpos das jovens se afastarem cada vez mais. E com um ato de suplicio e desejo...

Naruto e Sasuke: Sakura/Tenten, espera... – bem baixinho.

O**ooOoO**

Aquilo já era a gota d'água pra elas. Tudo estava indo extremamente rápido demais! Mal elas haviam começado a entender a confusão com Gaara e Neji, pra vir Naruto e Sasuke?? Aquilo era pressão demais. Foi então que elas pensaram em fugir. Pra um lugar onde nenhum deles as alcançassem...

Para um lugar temporário pra elas ficarem, pensarem e chorarem.

Ou até mesmo suplicarem por respostas.

Sakura e Tenten estavam em sua cabana, número 39 pra ser mais exata. Conversaram, desabafaram e por fim, veio...

Sakura: Sabe... no caminho pra cá, eu pensei em...

Tenten: Fugir?? Você não foi a única... – sentando ao lado da amiga.

Sakura: É... mais... não sei...

Tenten: Entendo... é uma escolha difícil....

Sakura: Mais acho que deveríamos...

Tenten: Jura? Era justamente o que eu estava pensando...

Sakura: É, temos que relaxar...

Tenten apenas pensava. Será que aquilo realmente a solução? Nem ela, nem Sakura sabiam responder.

**OooOoO**

Gaara estava deitado no gramado. Exalando o aroma que a jovem deixara ali. Era um perfume doce e sensível. Ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Teria ele ido longe demais? Teria ele feito algo a ponto de perder completamente a amizade de Sakura? Teria ele forçado a jovem a fazer aquilo? Ele não sabia. Justo ele. Que sabia tudo o que deveria saber a cada momento, não sabia responder a tantas perguntas. Teria ele tido uma ilusão novamente? Justo ele, o jovem que a muitos anos não expressava sentimentos fixo, e em poucos dias, todos eles voltaram a tona. E por fim, uma velha lembrança lhe veio a mente.

**OooOoOFLASH BACKOoOooO**

Era 7ª série, fazia 1 anos que Sakura havia saído do colégio. A amizade de Gaara e Ino era o maior foco do ano. Eles estavam juntos a quase um ano. E finalmente, Gaara havia tomado coragem e ele disse a si mesmo que não fraquejaria, que seria curto e direto, que seria o duro e sexy, por fim, o Gaara em sua forma normal. Ele finalmente ia dizer para Ino o que sentia por ela. Era um sentimento meio confuso, mais que deveria ser dito. Ele a encontrou no corredor e com todas as forças se ajoelhou na frente dela e...

Gaara: Ino, eu te amo! Você é o amor da minha vida! É a razão do meu viver! Você quer...

"... namorar comigo?". Foi o que ele disse. A garota o olhou com cara de que fosse alguma piada. E começou a rir.

Ino: Gaara... é você beija bem. Mais como homem, você não é nada, não está pronto para um relacionamento fixo. Me procure assim que você virar homem... – e foi embora.

Gaara não podia acreditar, teria todos os sentimentos que ela demonstrava ter por ele serem falsos? Ele não ligava pra isso... ele apenas notou que ao redor dele só viam risadas. Ele havia sido humilhado na frente da escola inteira. Ele não suportava mais. E então saiu correndo. Hinata e Tenten foram atrás dele. O consolaram, mais ele não conseguia parar de chorar. Mais um dia ele parou. Desistiu de Ino. A esqueceu por completo. Alguns dias depois, a loira notou isso e foi falar com ele.

Gaara: O que foi, Ino? Veio me aceitar como homem? – com os olhos inchados.

Ino: Você estava chorando?

Gaara: ESTAVA, falaste bem... do verbo não estou mais... não por você...

Ino: Mais Gaara...

Gaara: Mais nada!! Entendeu? Você é...

Ele a xingou de vários nomes e se lembrava de cada um deles e na mesma ordem só que o horário nobre não permite. Mais por fim, ele a esculachou! Aquilo sim era humilhação total! E por fim, a loira ainda levou um soco na cara por tentar beijar o rapaz. Era demais. Ela saiu do colégio. E só voltou no ensino médio. E pelo que notavam um do outro. Um havia esquecido por completo o outro.

**OooOoOFLASH BACK OFFOoOooO**

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do rapaz. Nada amais que aquele gesto para demonstrar o que sentir. Dor. Mais conhecendo Sakura muito mais do que a si mesmo um pequeno detalhe lhe veio a mente.

Gaara: Oh, não! – saindo correndo.

**OooOoO**

Neji estava sentado em um beco escuro. Era lá um perfeito lugar onde ele poderia pensar no ocorrido. As cenas dele junto com Tenten viam a tona e a todo momento em sua mente. Ele observava as mãos e só de imaginar que elas haviam tocado Tenten, ele estava feliz. Mais, ele não podia ter deixado de pensar na besteira que fez. Como pôde ele ter agarrado a sua melhor amiga? Teria ele feito aquilo por querer ou foi só um ataque hormonal? Disso ele não sabia. Mais não podia deixar de pensar **NELA**. Não conseguia parar de pensar em sua face, em seu aroma, em seu corpo e em seu sorriso. Era algo que ele nunca havia sentido por mais ninguém. E por lhe veio a mente um pequeno detalhe. Conhecendo Tenten direito ele sabia que ela iria...

Neji: Como posso ter sido tão burro! – saindo correndo.

**OooOoO**

Naruto estava sentado abaixo de uma árvore. Pensando em tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos momentos e juntando pistas. Ele não conhecia Sakura muito bem, mais depois de conhece-la quis ficar ao lado dela a qualquer custo. Então começou a juntar o que tinha... uma garota, sensível, durona e difícil (de acordo com suas palavras)... o que faria agora? E foi como se algo viesse a tona em sua mente.

Naruto: Mais é claro! – saindo correndo.

**OooOoO**

Sasuke estava caminhando pelo campus, e notou um certo movimento numa cabana, na 39 pra ser exata. Então ele se escondeu atrás da cabana e começou a ouvir a conversa.

Tenten: Terminou de juntar as coisas?

Sakura: Calma... só falta... pronto! Vamos?

Tenten: Claro.

Elas abriram a porta pra verificar o óbvio de não ter ninguém as vendo. E partiram. Então a coisa mais óbvia veio a mente de Sasuke. Uma garota, meio sensível e meio durona, a difícil, a garota com os pensamentos mais absurdos do mundo, com as idéias mais toscas que pudessem imaginar, poderia dar em que? Dããh! Sasuke fez cara de abobado pensando na burrice de não ter pensado naquilo antes e seguiu as jovens.

**XxxXxX**

_Fiim!_

_Nossa! Sniif... esse cap. foi profundo... sniif! Mais e então? __Ta legal? Husahsuahsuahsuahsua!_

_Show!_

_**No próximo cap....**_

_Sakura: Por favor! Não faz nada com a gente!_

_Tenten: É! Por favor! Falamos isso com o maior dos suplícios!_

_[...]: Passem a grana ou levam chumbo!_

_Tenten: Mais nós gastamos todo o dinheiro com a passagem do avião!_

_[...]: Ta brincando com a gente, garota??_

_Sakura: Nunca! Ela nunca faria isso! Ai !_

_[...]: Acho bom... huum... com muita certeza, seqüestrar vocês seria um boa... talvez nos dessem um recompensa bem gorda._

_E então eles amarraram aos pés e as mãos de Tenten e de Sakura e amordaçaram as duas. E depois as levaram a um carro. Tenten e Sakura apenas se olharam deixando caírem lágrimas de seus olhos._

**XxxXxX**


	8. Chapter 8

**No cap. anterior...**

_Elas abriram a porta pra verificar o óbvio de não ter ninguém as vendo. E partiram cheias de malas. Então a coisa mais óbvia veio a mente de Sasuke. Uma garota, meio sensível e meio durona, a difícil, a garota com os pensamentos mais absurdos do mundo, com as idéias mais toscas que pudessem imaginar, poderia dar em que? Dããh! Sasuke fez cara de abobado pensando na burrice de não ter pensado naquilo antes e seguiu as jovens._

**Cap. #8**

As meninas chegaram ao aeroporto, e de repente sentem algo puxando seus cabelos.

[...]: Perdeu, Perdeu !!

Sakura: Por favor! Não faz nada com a gente!

Tenten: É! Por favor! Falamos isso com o maior dos suplícios!

[...]: Passem a grana ou levam chumbo!

Tenten: Mais nós gastamos todo o dinheiro com a passagem do avião!

[...]: Ta brincando com a gente, garota??

Sakura: Nunca! Ela nunca faria isso! Ai !

[...]: Acho bom... huum... com muita certeza, seqüestrar vocês seria um boa... talvez nos dessem um recompensa bem gorda.

E então eles amarraram aos pés e as mãos de Tenten e de Sakura e amordaçaram as duas. E depois as levaram a um carro. Tenten e Sakura apenas se olharam deixando caírem lágrimas de seus olhos.

Gaara chega ao aeroporto e vê várias viaturas e muitos policiais rondando a área.

Neji chega.

Neji: Gaara?

Gaara: Neji? O que faz aqui?

Neji: Vim atrás de Tenten... e você?

Gaara: Atrás de Sakura...

Naruto e Sasuke chegam.

Naruto: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Naruto?

Gaara: Sasuke? Naruto?

Neji: Naruto? Sasuke?

Sasuke: Gaara? Neji?

Naruto: Neji? Gaara?  
Gaara: Chega ! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Sasuke: Viemos atrás de Tenten e de Sakura.

Naruto: Não entendo o porque... Sakura fugiu logo após eu ter beijado ela...

Gaara fecha o punho e o acerta no rosto de Naruto.

Gaara: Seu desgraçado! Você beijou ela?!

Sasuke: A Tenten fez o mesmo comigo....

Neji: Filho da Puta! Como pôde beijar ela? – socando o jovem.

Naruto: Elas estavam chorando... pensamos que poderia ajudar...

Gaara: Vocês não são as pessoas certas pra isso! As únicas pessoas que podem concertar isso são as mesmas que causaram!

Sasuke: E que animal faria isso com garotas tão sensíveis e animadas?

Neji: Nós...

Naruto: Vocês?!

Gaara: Sim... foi a gente...

Sasuke: E vocês ainda se dizem ser homens??

Neji: Cala a boca, desgraçado! – socando ele novamente.

Gaara: Entendo que foi errado... mais...

Naruto: Mais o que? Não consegue continuar?

Neji: Mais... uma menina só chora por alguém que ela realmente ama... – levantando.

Sasuke: O que? – levantando e limpando o sangue da boca.

Gaara: Isso não é da conta de vocês... nós causamos isso, portanto iremos consertar...

Neji: É bom, vocês nunca mais se aproximarem delas... – socando uma das mãos.

Naruto: Não ! Eu amo a Sakura !

Gaara: Como você pode dizer que a ama se você não a conhece direito?

Naruto não disse nada.

Gaara: Entenda primeiro seus sentimentos antes de tentar expressa-los...

Neji: Pois se algum dia se você magoar quem ama... nunca mas vai se perdoar... – colocando a mão no ombro de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Mais...

Neji: Mais nada...

Gaara: Nós conhecemos Sakura e Tenten desde que nos entendemos por gente.

Neji: Caras... voltem pra casa... vocês realmente não gostam delas...

Naruto: Esta falando isso só porque vocês também gostam delas.

Gaara: Cara ! Você não está entendendo?? Vocês as conhecem a muito pouco tempo pra já terem se apaixonado !

Sasuke: Ele tem razão...

Naruto: Mais...

Neji: Naruto... você e Sasuke, vão encontrar esse alguém especial um dia... pode até serem Sakura e Tenten, mais, se realmente querem isso... deviam conhece-las melhor... vão pra casa...

Sasuke: Tudo bem... vamos pra casa Naruto...

Naruto: Ta bom... mais... Gaara...

Gaara: O que foi?

Naruto: Achem elas...

Gaara: Pode deixar...

Sasuke: Falou, cara. – apertando a mão de Neji e depois de Gaara.

Gaara e Neji: Falou.

Naruto: Até mais tarde...

Eles se despediram e em seguida o celular de Gaara toca.

Gaara: Alô?

[...]: " Gaa-kun! Me ajuda, pelo amor de deus!" – sussurrando.

Gaara: Sakura?! O que foi? Por que está sussurrando?

Sakura: " Eu e a Tenten chan fomos sequestradas ! Vem ajudar a gente!"

[b]***Um barulho de estrondo***[/b]

[...]: "Ei!! Rosinha, o que está fazendo?!"

Sakura: "Ai!!"

Tenten: "AAAH !!"

[...]: "Parem de gritaar, porra !"

Gaara: Sakura ! Tenten !!

[...]: " Olha, Kisame! Elas estavam tentando fugir!!"

Kisame: "O que, Itachi?"

Itachi: "Elas estavam telefonando!"

Kisame: "Alô?"

Gaara: Quem é?

Kisame: "Hum... você deve ser o namorado da rosinha aqui..."

Gaara: Quem é você e o que você fez com a Sakura e com a Tenten??

Kisame: " Olha, nós estamos com essas duas meninas, e é bom você não vir salva-las, por que senão... elas morrem..."

Gaara ficou sem palavras. Paralisado e acabou deixando o celular cair. Ele cai ajoelhado.

Neji: Gaara? O que foi? – ele pega o celular – Alô? Alô? Tenten? Sakura?

Kisame: "Escutou..."

Sakura e Tenten: "Neji, Gaara !"

E o celular desliga.

Neji: Alô?! Alô?! – desliga o celular e vai falar com Gaara.

Neji: Gaara !! Ei, cara! Me conta o que aconteceu!

Gaara deixa lágrimas caírem e soca o chão.

Gaara: Neji... eles vão matar elas!!

Neji: O que?! Como assim?

Gaara: Seqüestraram elas, cara, seqüestraram elas... e se formos salva-las, eles as matam... cara o que a gente faz?? – olhando o amigo.

Neji não tinha palavras pra responder. Ele não conseguia parar de imaginar o que poderiam estar fazendo com as duas e não parava de olhar o seu melhor amigo chorando.

[b]**OooOoO**[/b]

Sakura: Tenten... Temos que fugir daqui... – sussurrando.

Tenten: Como?? Esses dois não vão dar nenhuma brecha... – sussurrando.

Sakura: Deixa eu pensar...

Kisame: Ei! Você!! Rosinha! Temos um trabalho pra você !

Sakura: Eu?!

Itachi: É, você mesma...

Kisame: Parece que temos que pegar uma coisa com um amigo lá na Boate Angel'z...

Itachi: E é você que irá lá...

Tenten mexe a boca sem pronunciar nenhum som: "Busca ajuda.". Foi o que ela falou antes dos dois arrastarem Sakura porta a fora.

[b]**OooOoO**[/b]

Kisame: É bom ir logo... não esqueça que temos a sua amiga conosco...

Sakura: Tudo bem...

Itachi a agarra e lhe beija.

Itachi: Hum... e seja muito breve... gostosa... – mordendo o lábio inferior.

Sakura estava apavorada. Um bandido a chamou de gostosa. Quando ela voltasse, o que ele faria com ela. Ela não sabia, ela apenas começou a correr e quando virou a esquina, sacou o telefone.

Sakura: Vamos, atente Gaara.

Gaara não atendia de nenhuma maneira o telefone.

Sakura: Vamos tentar o Neji.

Ela parou em um beco escuro e se sentou abraçada as pernas.

Sakura: Alô?

Neji: "Sakura?"

Sakura começou a deixar lágrimas caírem.

Neji: "Sakura? Você ainda está aí?"

Sakura: Me ajuda... pelo amor de Deus... – com voz de choro.

Neji: "Você está chorando? Sakura, me conta o que houve? Cadê a Tenten? Onde você está?"

Sakura: Não da tempo de falar, Neji... tenho pouco tempo... o Gaara ta com você?

Neji: "Está sim... quer falar com ele?"

Sakura: Num da tempo! Onde vocês estão?

Neji: " Aeroporto... porquê? Sakura, me explica o que esta acontecendo!"

Sakura: Escuta, Neji! Não posso explicar nada agora! Só posso lhe falar pra vocês dois irem me encontrar naquela boate, a Angel'z. Venha rápido... não temos muito tempo. – desligando e saindo correndo.

[b]**OooOoO**[/b]

Neji: Sakura?! Sakura?! Alô? – desliga o celular.

Gaara ainda estava no chão. Neji guarda o celular e pega Gaara e o levanta na sua frente.

Neji: Escuta, cara!

Gaara olha pra ele.

Neji: Era a Sakura agora no telefone. Ela quer que a gente vá agora naquela Boate Angel'z.

Gaara: A Sakura? Ela ta bem?

Neji: Ela não me disse... só mandou a gente ir rápido pra lá.

Gaara: Cara, então ta esperando o que?! – lá na frente.

Neji: Ei, cara!! Espera!! – correndo atrás do amigo.

Gaara e Neji subiram na moto e foram até a tal boate Angel'z.

[b]**OooOoO**[/b]

Sakura estava no meio de uma enorme multidão que dançava sem parar.

Sakura: Hãn, licença, licença... porra, podem me dar licença?! – tentando passar pela multidão.

De repente, ela se sente jogada e acaba caindo no meio da pista de dança, onde começa a tocar This Love do Maroon 5. Essa música era especial. A fazia lembrar do passado. A fazia lembrar de como conheceu seu melhor amigo, Gaara.

[b]**OooOoOFLASH BACKOoOooO**[/b]

Era na 3ª série. Sakura estava em seu primeiro dia de aula, já havia conseguido confusão com mais da metade da sua turma. Não estava suportando mais, então foi a um canto atrás da escola e começou a chorar.

Sakura: Eu não agüento mais... num consigo nem me adaptar a uma escola nova sem brigar com ninguém?

De repente, ela sente uma sombra cobrindo todo o seu corpo. Ela olha pra cima, era um menino ruivo com sérios olhos verdes.

Gaara: Oi...

Sakura: Oi...

Gaara: Sou Gaara... quem é você?

Sakura: Sou Sakura...

Gaara se sentou do lado dela.

Gaara: Por que você esta chorando, Sahk-chan?

Sakura: É o meu primeiro dia de aula... e eu num tenho nenhum amigo...

Gaara: Então por que não nos tornamos amigos?

Sakura: Você quer ser meu amigo?

Gaara: Claro ! Por que não? Você é bonita e meiga e também tem cara de ser muito legal.

Sakura: Jura?

Gaara: Por que eu mentiria? – levantando e estendendo a mão pra Sakura – Vem?

Sakura pega a mão do menino e se levanta, fica frente a frente com ele. Ele pega um lenço e começa a limpar as lágrimas de Sakura.

Gaara: De que série você é? – limpando o rosto da menina.

Sakura: Terceira... e você?

Gaara: Também... você deve ser da A... eu sou da B...

Sakura: Hum...

Gaara: Pronto... agora ninguém diz que você estava chorando. ^^

Sakura deu um sorriso e então os dois seguiram pra aula. Com o tempo Sakura começou a conhecer Temari, Hinata e Tenten. Mais sempre vinha em primeiro lugar seu melhor amigo. O que estava sempre nos momentos tristes e nos felizes também. Do lado dela.

[b]**OooOoOFLASH BACKOoOooO**[/b]

Sakura: Aah... Gaara...

Ela sente algo puxando ela pra trás e depois só sente seu rosto encostado no peito de um jovem.

[...]: Não faz mais isso comigo... por favor...

Ela não faz nada. Mais de repente sente algo molhando o seu rosto. Ela olha pra cima.

Sakura: Gaa-kun... – ela pega um lenço e começa a enxugar o rosto do jovem.

Gaara começa a olhar pra ela.

Sakura: Pronto... agora ninguém diz que você está chorando... ^^

Ele não consegue parar de olhar pra ela. E passa sua mão em seu rosto.

Gaara: Ah, Sakura... você não sabe o quanto você é especial pra mim...

Ela da um sorriso. E sai com ele ao encontro de Neji.

[b]**OooOoO**[/b]

Sakura: Neji Nee-kun! – abraçando o jovem.

Neji: Que bom que você ta legal... e a Tenten??

Sakura: Bom, esse é o problema, temos que voltar pra salva-la... eles falaram que se eu não voltar, algo de ruim acontece com ela...

Neji: O que?

[b]**OooOoO**[/b]

Tenten: Eu tenho que dar o fora daqui... – andando até a porta.

Kisame e Itachi estão vendo conversando e limpando suas armas.

Tenten: Vai ser mais difícil do que pensei... o que eu faço? – segurando na maçaneta.

Foi quando sua mão começou a tremer e fez com que ela abrisse a porta.

Kisame: O que?! Está tentando fugir?

Tenten ficou paralisada.

[b]**OooOoO**[/b]

Sakura: É aqui! Chegamos e...

Ouvem um barulho de tiro.

Gaara: O que foi isso?

Neji: Foi um...

Sakura: Tiro... – saindo correndo e abrindo a porta.

[b]**XxxXxX**[/b]

_Fiim!_

_Desculpem o excesso de palavrão nesse cap.!_

_Hehehe... ^^' {semgraça}_

[b]**No próximo capítulo...**[/b]

"Sempre imaginei como seria a morte, se bem que morrer ao lado de um ente querido parece ser uma boa maneira de partir. Neji, saiba que... eu sempre te amei. Gaara, cuida bem da Sakura, por favor... e Sakura, você é... e sempre será a minha melhor amiga. Graças a vocês, minha vida se tornou a melhor do mundo."

(QUEM ASSISTIU A TWILIGHT, CONHECE A PRIMEIRA FRASE DESSE PARÁGRAFO)


	9. Chapter 9

[b]**XxxXxX**[/b]

[b]**No capitulo anterior...**[/b]

[i]_Sakura: É aqui! Chegamos e..._

_Ouvem um barulho de tiro._

_Gaara: O que foi isso?_

_Neji: Foi um..._

_Sakura: Tiro... – saindo correndo e abrindo a porta._[/i]

[b]**Cap. #9**[/b]

Sakura: O que vocês fizeram com ela?!

Kisame havia atirado pra cima por causa do susto que Tenten lhe deu.

Tenten: Sakura... Gaara... Neji. – indo abraçar os amigos.

Neji: Tenten !! Você ta viva!! – abraçando forte a jovem.

Kisame: Eu avisei a você... se alguém viesse resgatar vocês, todos vocês morreriam. – apontando a arma para Sakura.

Sakura ficou paralisada, se ele atirasse, não teria como se defender. O que ela faria agora? Ela estava encarando a morte de frente, se era pra morrer, tinha que ser pelos seus amigos.

Sakura: Vai... atira, Kisame...

Tenten: Sakura ! Você está maluca?! Você vai morrer !!

Neji: Escuta a Tenten ! Você não tem motivo pra praticamente entregar sua vida pra esses dois.

Sakura: Tenho sim...

Gaara olhou dentro dos olhos dela.

Sakura: Se é pra morrer, tem que ser pela coisa mais importante que eu tenho... vocês...

Gaara: Você não pode morrer !

Kisame: Chega de blábláblá!

Gaara entra na frente de Sakura.

Gaara: Podem atirar em mim !

Sakura: Gaara...?

Neji fica do lado de Gaara e de Sakura.

Neji: E em mim...

Tenten: Neji...?

Itachi apareceu por trás de Tenten, apontando sua arma em suas costas.

Itachi: Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Tenten fica imóvel. O que ela podia fazer? Se não fizesse nada ia ver seus amigos morrerem na sua frente !!

Kisame amarrou todos eles.

Kisame: Quem morrerá primeiro? – mexendo no rosto de Sakura – Muito bonita... – mexendo no rosto de Gaara, que estava com a maior cara emburrada – Não, muito mal humorado... – mexendo no rosto do Neji, ele estava paralisado. Não sabia o que fazer, estava com medo, muito medo. – Você é perfeito.... – apontando a arma no rosto do jovem.

[b]XxxXxX[/b]

Ta.. foi a coisa mais curta e idiota qe eu já fiz...

Aiin eu to sem criatividade!!

Me ajudem por favoor !!

Bjs da

- doidinha


End file.
